Guide to hydroponics
Basics of Botany Hydroponics and the Botanists who work there are important to the station, especially in longer rounds. Botanists grow plants that the Chef can use for food. Without botany, the station will have to live off of beef jerky and space twinkies, or starve to death. Your Area Hydroponics is divided into two rooms. The big southern section is where you'll spend most of your time growing goods. Trays are available where you grow plants and two vending machines, one with seeds and the other with miscellaneous items such as nutriments and tools for your job. The bio-generator can be used to grind plants and produce things for the station. In tandem is the seed dispenser used to reproduce your product. The northern area is where you can grab most of the equipment needed to work in botany. Plants require nutriment and water to grow. They are also bothered by pests and weeds. Trays come equipped with alerts that flash specific colors to tell you what's happening with your plant. From left to right - * Green: Ready to harvest. * Red: Low health. * Red: Weeds/pests/toxins. * Yellow: Low nutriment. * Blue: Low water. Tools that are of use in botany - * Wrench: Used to move your trays around. * Wirecutters: Used to set up the irrigation system. If 30u or more of water is put into trays while the irrigation is set up, water will be shared across trays. * Hatchet: Chops tower-caps into planks, chops other things. * Shovel: Digs up grass floors and cleaning the dirt. * Cultivator: Kills Weeds. * Plant Bag: Collects up to 50 items from your harvest. Plants 101 Take some seeds from the vendor and put them into the trays. Make sure to keep them weeded with a cultivator and watered. Some plants have a varied growth times, such as wheat growing faster while watermelons or apple trees take a little longer before you can harvest from them. Sometimes these and other stats of a plant are effected if you ignore them after the light warns you of their status. You have a choice of 5 nutriments depending on if you hacked your machine or not. Once your tray flashes green, you're set to harvest. If you want to replicate the plant to continue growing more, just insert it into the seed extractor. Biogenerators The bio-generator makes items out of the nutriment in plants, such as watermelons and pumpkins which have a 20% nutriment boost trait. To get biomass, grab a spare bucket and equip the machine with it then put your growns inside. Open its interface and process the plants. If you somehow run out of nutriment in the vendors, remember you can print the three standard nutriments here. You can recycle any plant, though if they don't have nutriment like bananas, the efficiency is very low. Plants There are three types of plants. The biggest category is "normal plants". The much smaller ones are mushrooms and weeds. They are a little different from the normal plants: * Mushrooms need less light, and suffer less from lack of it. * Mushrooms don't need water to grow. They still use it, though. * Weeds don't suffer from high weed level. * Mushrooms and weeds can't be overtaken by weeds in a tray. * Mushrooms' yield can't drop to 0. It will always be at least 1. Trays, whether empty or occupied by plants, can be occasionally overtaken by a weed if their level is 5 or more. In that case the old plant is destroyed, and a new one will sprout in its place. Possible plants include: * 1/6 chance for Reishi. * 1/9 chance for Nettle. * 1/9 chance for Harebell. * 1/9 chance for Amanita. * 1/9 chance for Chanterelle. * 1/9 chance for Tower Cap. * 1/9 chance for Plump Helmets. * 1/6 chance for Starshittle. Here's a chart for reference on what you can grow. Plant Chart Chemicals Fertilizers * E-Z-Nutrient: Makes your plant mutate once every time it's ready for harvesting, and has no effect on the yield. * Left 4 Zed: Makes your plant mutate twice, but it will only produce one plant at most - if the plant's yield is 0, then nothing is produced! You'll have to use another fertilizer to harvest the normal yield of the plant. * Robust Harvest: Makes your plant produce twice as much, and will never mutate it. Useful if you already have good stats, are using unstable mutagen and don't want random mutations to interfere, or simply don't want to bother with mutating at all. * Nutriment: A fertilizer. You can get it from the Chef, or by using your own plants. Heals the plant. * Ammonia: Also a fertilizer, same effect as nutriment. Get it from the Chemist or hack the Nutri-Vend to get this. * Diethylamine: A very powerful fertilizer. Twice as effective, meaning 1 unit diethylamine adds 2 units nutrient. Heals the plant AND also kills pests. Get it the same way you get Ammonia. Pest Removal * Pest Killer: Kills pests, and adds a small amount of toxicity. * Weed Killer: Same as above, but for Weeds. Stats * Unstable Mutagens: Used to randomly mutate plants without harming them directly with toxins. Only use 1 or 2 units for optimized results. * Radium and Uranium: Same chance to mutate plants, but you need 10 units, they also damage the plant and add toxicity. Plant Meds * Anti-toxin: Makes your plant less toxic. You can get it by whining to anyone who works in Medbay. * Cryoxadone: Heals your plant, via miracles. Also lowers toxicity. Get it from the Chemist, or find a nice doctor to steal some from cryogenics. * Holy water: If you can get the Chaplain's attention and make him bless your water, it will heal your plant a bit. * Ash: Heals your plant and adds nutriment. Also kills weeds. * Saltpetre: Heals your plant, increases potency and decreases production time. Plant Killers * Plant-B-Gone: Seriously damages the plant. Also lowers toxicity by magic and kills weeds. * Toxins, Acids, Fluorine, Chlorine: Damage the plant. * Sugar: Makes pests and weeds grow stronger. Unless you plan to use some mutagen to unleash giant spiders upon the station, it's of no use. * Phosphorus: Damages plant, drains water, kills weeds and, surprisingly, adds nutriment. If you manage to get your hands on a lot of it, you can use it to kill useless plants without hurting the next plant. Advanced Botany Maybe you want to grow something more impressive than the tiny potatoes your plants probably produced. Or perhaps you got unlucky and harvested only one of each. A plant's stats determine all this and more, and true botanists are unafraid to PLAY GOD and change them! Stats Use your plant analyzer on a growing plant. You should get something like this: * Plant Age: 5 * Plant Endurance: 15 * Plant Lifespan: 25 * Plant Yield: 4 * Plant Production: 1 * Plant Potency: 5 * Weed level: 2/10 * Pest level: 3/10 * Toxicity level: 0/100 * Water level: 86/100 * Nutrition level: 7/10 You can also scan the growns: * Plant type: Normal plant * Potency: 5 * Yield: 4 * Maturation speed: 6 * Production speed: 1 * Endurance: 15 * Nutritional value: 1 * Other substances: 0 And seeds (you can also see these stats from inside the seed extractor storage): * Plant Endurance: 15 * Plant Lifespan: 25 * Species Discovery Value: 0 * Plant Yield: 4 * Plant Production: 1 * Plant Potency: 5 These names may be confusing at first. Here is what they all mean: * Age: Age of the plant. Only relevant in terms of the lifespan stat. * Endurance: Max health. Between 10 and 100. Not very useful, unless you leave your garden often. * Lifespan: When the age is above lifespan, the plant starts losing health. Between 10 and 100. Not important at all in plants that can only be harvested once, unless they die before harvest. Barely useful for the other ones, because you can always plant it again. * Yield: How much product you get each harvest. Between 0 and 10. Pay attention to this, because if it drops to 0, you won't harvest anything. * Production: How fast your plant reaches harvest. Between 2 and 10 -- the lower the faster. If it reaches 10 it will be quite some time before you will ever be able to harvest anything from your plants * Potency: The most important stat. Between 0 and 100. Basically, this determines plant power. Mostly affects the amount of chemicals in the plant, though some have additional effects, such as stun length for bananas. Mutations To change the stats, you need to mutate your plant. Keep in mind that mutations are completely random, but you can do a more efficient job depending on how much you're willing to cooperate with other departments. * Of your starting fertilizers, E-Z Nutriment makes the plant mutate once every time it's ready to harvest. Left 4 Zed makes it mutate twice, but you'll have to replace the nutriment to actually harvest something! Finally, regular nutriment has a very small chance to mutate the plant into a different specie. * You can speed up the process by asking the chemist for some unstable mutagen. The effects of mutagen depend on how much you use. Best applied after transferring it to an empty fertiliser bottle, for greater control over amount used (Right-click > Set transfer amount). Pour 5 units on your plant and prepare for... ** 10% chance of the plant dying instantly. Be sure to have backup seeds in case this happens. ** 10% chance of mutation into a related species. This destroys the old plant and plants a new one. See the plants table for the information on these mutations. ** 15% chance of heavy stat mutation. ** 15% chance of normal stat mutation. ** 20% chance of nothing. You get a message when this happens. ** 10% chance of weeds mutating. If weed level is less than 5, nothing happens, otherwise you get a random mutated weed. ** 10% chance of pests mutating. Again, if pest level is less than 5, nothing happens. Otherwise, three spiderlings are spawned. Shout for help and try to explain to security why you didn't use pest spray. Or, if you don't want to bother with species mutation, pour 2 units for a guaranteed heavy stat mutation, or even 1 for a guaranteed normal stat mutation. This method is safe even if you don't have backup seeds, but you need a dropper for this. * You can use radium and uranium, but they cause ill effects, and if you can get radium, you can get mutagen. * R&D can also make a wonderful thing called a Floral Somatoray. It has two options: increase yield and mutate the plant. In yield more mode, every time you fire it at the plant, there is a chance the yield will increase. The chance becomes very small when you reach high levels, but it's very useful for low-yield plants. It can even raise yield from zero! In mutation mode, it will always induce a normal stat mutation. Replica Pod Cloning Replica pod is a very special plant. It can be used to grow dead people back to life, in the case that genetics is destroyed. To clone someone, follow these simple steps: * Take a blood sample from the body using a syringe. * Inject it into the bag of seeds. * Plant the seeds. * Let the plant grow and harvest it. A cloned person will become a podman. They are a little different from normal humans (e.g. they regenerate in light but suffer in darkness). If you grow a replica pod without any blood, there's a chance that it will produce more than one seed. Cabbage can be mutated into a replica pod. Other Notes Kudzu Usual plant stats affect active kudzu in the specific way: * Potency of the seed will make kudzu mutate more on spread, the chance to mutate on each new piece is / 10 * Production will affect how fast the kudzu can spread, usual kudzu spreads at a rate of 20% of the amount of pieces per tick but no more than 30, production changes the cap * production / 50 and the percent of processed pieces per tick * (production / 50) Killing the last piece of kudzu will create a kudzu seed on its place with all the mutations of the piece saved in the seed, so if you reactivate it new first piece will have all the same mutations the seed has and will spread it to all the progenitors. Kudzu can gain mutations only on spread, here is the list of all of them: * CO2 consumption - positive mutation, consumes CO2 from the air * Space covering - positive mutation, makes vines grow vine floors over space * Light - positive mutation, about 40% of the vines with this mutation emit light slightly more powerful than PDA * Transparency - positive mutation, makes vines look-through * Toxins consumption - positive mutation, absorbs plasma from the air * Bluespace vines - minor negative mutation, makes vines be able to grow through anything * Explosive - minor negative mutation, on death vines with this mutation explode with a 0,0,2 power, clusters of this vine will chain-explode one after another * Fire resistant - minor negative mutation, makes vines ignore fire damage, be it plasma fires or welders * Vine eating - minor negative mutation, vines with this mutation will eat vines without it * Toxicity - negative mutation, eating vine with this mutation or walking thought it will cause you toxin damage * Aggressive spreading - negative mutation, on spreading vines will cause effect of mini-explosion on the tile they spread to, mobs buckled by this vine will also experience effects akin to minor explosion * O2 consumption - negative mutation, absorbs O2 from the air around * N2 consumption - negative mutation, absorbs N2 from the air * Thorns - negative mutation, makes mobs touching or going through vines recieve physical damage * Hardening - negative mutation, makes vines not die fast from sharp objects, but makes non-sharp objects(hands included) be more effective agaisnt them, on the full maturation block the passage * Flowering - negative mutation, makes vines very entangly and spawns harmful flowers occasionally, flowers after destruction spawn flower mob that is agressive and attacks Adding special chemicals to the tray when the seeds are growing will affect the specific kudzu mutations: * Adding 5u of welding fuel will remove random positive mutation with a 20% probability * Adding 5u of phenol will remove a random minor negative mutation with a 20% probability * Adding 5u of sterilizine will remove a rangom negative mutation with a 20% probability * Adding 15u of blood will change the production value of the seeds by a random number in the range from ''-5 to +15'' * Adding 5u of amatoxin will change the production value of the seeds by a random number in the range from ''-15 to +5'' * Adding 5u of plasma will change the potency value of the seeds by a random number in the range from ''-15 to 5'' * Adding 10u of holy water will change a potency value of the seeds by a random number in the range from ''-5 to 15'' Sandstone and Soil If you pick up the grass and use it (click on it in your hand), you will prepare astroturf. Get a crowbar and remove some floor tiles, then place astroturf in their place. In addition to looking nice, it can be used to get some sand. Just dig it with your spade and you'll get two piles. Now, pick up the sand and use it; you will make a sandstone brick. Using three bricks, you can make a soil plot, which is like a tray, except you can walk over it and there are no lights. You can also build a sandstone door with 10 bricks. Science can build hydroponics trays. They can also upgrade them by replacing the matter bins, and this increases the water and nutrient capacity of the tray. Wood and Drying Racks First you need to get some tower-caps, grow them and harvest them. You can then use hatchet (and some other things, but it's not important) on the logs to chop some planks. They have many uses: you can make chairs, tables, wooden floors and so on. A unique thing here is a drying rack. You can use it to dry a plant, and then smoke it. First, build a rack with 10 planks. Then, grab a plant you want to dry and put it in the rack. Click on the rack and toggle drying so that the red arrows light up. Give it a few seconds and it's done. Note: you can dry any plant, and smoking it will give you all chemicals that were in it. You can smoke dried apples if you want, and get nutriment from them. Things You Can Make Out of Your Plants * Add some cable to a potato to make a potato battery. * Glowberries and glowshrooms, as the name suggests, glow. * You can carve a pumpkin with a hatchet. Carved pumpkins can be worn and you can toggle them to emit a weak light. * You can make a cob-pipe out of a corn cob. * Flowers and ambrosia can be worn on your head. * Add dried ambrosia, wheat, tea aspera tips or tobacco leaves to a tower cap log to make a torch. * Dried ambrosia, tobacco or any mutations of those are able to be smoked from wrapping paper, found in smoking vending machines. Category:Guides